


Stress Baking Aftermath

by YoICantRead



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Omi cries, Vent fic... again, oh he also bakes cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead
Summary: Omi bakes too many cookies and calls Nachi for help..//ANOTHER VENT FIC IM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS A PRETTY OLD ONE THAT I DECIDED TO POST??? Yes they cuddle because I said so.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nachi, Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Kudos: 18





	Stress Baking Aftermath

_________

  
  


“So let me get this right.” Nachi says, speaking through the mic on his phone. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Yes.” Omi responds.

“You started to have a breakdown.”

“Mhm.”

“Ended up using anything useful you had at home to make cookies.” Nachi kicks the blankets off of his feet, standing up, already knowing where this conversation will lead to. 

“Yeah.”

“And now you have too many cookies to fit into the fridge.”

“Correct.”

  
  


Nachi certainly isn’t surprised, just.. a little concerned. “I’ll be right over.”

  
  
  
  


____

It isn’t long at all before Nachi arrives at Omi’s home, the door already unlocked for his expected arrival. He opens it quietly, proceeding to shut and lock the door behind himself. 

He heads over to the living room where he normally finds Omi in times like these. 

It wasn’t the first time Omi had called him in the middle of the night in need of some company. He was used to it really, and of course he didn’t mind it at all. 

The light shining from the television was the only thing that gave Nachi a way to see Omi curled up in the corner of the couch with a mug a blanket over his bare shoulders. 

  
“You look exhausted.” Nachi says quietly before getting onto the couch and cuddling up against Omi’s chest, almost as if it was second nature. 

“I made you hot chocolate..” the reddish brunette says as he gestures to the coffee table with the five plates of cookies as well as the matching mug, probably the same liquid that Omi was drinking. 

Nachi hums in response, grabbing a cookie from one of the plates. “You always end up cooking when you cry.” He says, the cookie in his mouth muffling his words. He looks up at Omi’s pouting face, reaching up to wipe any remaining tears away. 

Omi leans into his touch, shutting his eyes. Nachi already knows why the other is upset.. it was common for him to have nightmares and he struggled with a few things within his family, so he probably had reached his limit tonight. 

The fond way Nachi gazes at him must make Omi look like a prized possession, something so perfect that it leaves him speechless. 

Omi doesn’t understand why Nachi looks at him that way, but it gives him a sense of comfort. He liked being cherished, especially by one of the people he most cared about. 

“It helps in a way..” he sighs out, keeping his cheek pressed up against the others hand. 

“You should invite me over before you start cooking from now on, that way I can help out and maybe keep you from making a thousand cookies.” Nachi laughs out, already eating another cookie. He noticed there were multiple different kinds, a variety of chocolate chip, cinnamon, and peanut butter. 

Omi finally blinks his eyes open, watching as Nachi stuffed his face. “Last time I trusted you with my oven you started a fire.”

“Hey, making breakfast isn’t easy.”

“You’re not supposed to cook cereal, Nachi.”

“Oh so you wanted me to just eat it raw?” Nachi refutes back, laughing at how dumbfounded Omi looked. 

  
  


Omi let’s his head fall back, giving up on trying to explain cereal to Nachi. 

  
  


It’s times like these that Nachi is grateful for the way he can easily make conversation. He didn’t want Omi’s mind to stay centered on the situation if he didn’t want to talk about it, so Nachi commonly made him forget about the shitty world whenever he could. 

  
  


Soon enough, they were both eating far too many cookies for just two people while watching some random movie Omi had put on, probably without much thought at all. 

About half an hour passes before one of them speaks again. 

It had been Omi that time, purposefully not making eye contact as he nervously fiddled with the end of Nachi’s shirt. ”Do you ever just..” he starts, though pauses for a moment. 

Nachi doesn’t bother speaking, especially because he doesn’t want to stop Omi from continuing to talk. 

It takes a few a seconds, but he soon continues, “..think about what you want in the future? Like career wise maybe.?”

  
  


Nachi is a bit surprised by the question, but he smiles anyways. He shifts his position so that he’s now facing away from Omi with his back against his chest, not daring to move away from the others body warmth. “My career goal is a secret, but for my future in general, I’d like to stay alongside you. And I could definitely see you having your own bakery or restaurant, since you love cooking so much.”

He hears Omi let out a chuckle from behind, and Nachi let’s himself relax, believing he had answered the right way. 

“I dunno if I could have my own place like that.”

“Why the hell not? You’ve got the skill.”

Omi sighs and eats another cookie as he messes with Nachi’s hair, “It takes much more than you think.”

“So? You could still do it.” Nachi says, gulping down the last of his hot chocolate. “Have some more faith in yourself, dumbass.”

“Yeah yeah.” Nachi feels Omi fully wrap just arms around him, glancing back to see the brunette already dozing off. “Thank you for coming to see me..” His voice is tired— exhausted actually. Nachi wonders if he had been having more trouble sleeping than usual, but before he can ask, the sound of Omi’s light snores stops him from making any sort of noise that may wake him.

  
  


Nachi would gladly do this with Omi for the rest of his life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any grammatical errors, no you didn’t. <3


End file.
